Ooblar
Ooblar was the idiotic and hilarious assistant of King Goobot who would often confuse toasters for Alien spaceships. He is no longer King Goobot's assistant as he was traded off for sulfur butter. How He Become a Meme Ooblar became a meme after The Phantom Riolu, rewatched the Jimmy Neutron Movie and started saying "OOBLAR" various times in King Goobot's voice. It caught on, the end. The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Unlock the Bootifal Green Alien by Playing on Lylat Cruise stage five times. Role in the Story After being traded off for sulfur butter, Ooblar is going through space on his space toaster to go discover Aliens all over the world. One day Ooblar discovered a new interesting Alien, it seemed lifeless though Ooblar takes it anyways. And now Ooblar is going around the world to find more Aliens. Though he may not be alone... Moveset Moveset by Cammy Neutral Ground Attacks Neutral Attack - Ooblar throws a left hook, then a right hook, and then takes off his hat and smacks with it. He then quickly puts it back on. 2%, 3%, 4%. 9% total. Side Tilt - Ooblar slaps in front of himself, leaning forward as he does so. 7%. Up Tilt - Ooblar jumps up a short distance, spinning with his arms outstretched. Hits 6 times, dealing 1% for the first 5 hits and 3% for the last one. 8% total. Down Tilt - Ooblar claps low to the ground in front of him. 5%. Dash Attack - Ooblar shoves his body forwards in a pseudo-tackle, then balances himself again. 10% clean, 6% late. Smash Attacks Side Smash - Ooblar plants his arms into the ground and then thrusts his body forwards in a powerful body slam with an electric effect. 16%. Up Smash - Ooblar does a quick backflip, striking upwards with the underside of his body. 12%. Down Smash - Ooblar floats up slightly, raising his arms up, and then slams down into the ground with both his fists and his body. 14%. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial - Ooblar sticks his arms out and spins his body around quickly in a cartwheeling motion. Hits 4 times: with his left arm, with his head, with his right arm, and with his underside. All hits deal 3%. 12% if all hits connect. Forward Aerial - Ooblar performs a downwards punch with his hat in his hand. He then quickly puts it back on. 13%. Back Aerial - Ooblar turns around quickly and performs a hammerfist with his right hand. If timed right, it can meteor smash. 11%. Up Aerial - Ooblar performs a quick headbutt upwards, with electric properties. Hits twice in very fast succession, first hit 4% and second hit 5%. 9% total. Down Aerial - Ooblar flips upside down and performs a drill with his head. Hits 8 times. The first 5 hits deal 1%, and the last 3 deal 3%. 14% total. Grab Attacks Grab - Ooblar reaches out and grabs with both hands. Pummel - Ooblar shocks the grabbed opponent with electricity. A quick pummel. 2%. Forward Throw - Ooblar headbutts his opponent forwards. 9%. Back Throw - Ooblar spins his opponent around and flings them backwards. 8%. Up Throw - Ooblar throws the opponent to the ground, then leaps up and headbutts them. 9%. Down Throw - Ooblar throws the opponent to the ground, then slams into them and “grinds” against them, spinning with an electric effect. Hits 5 times, with each hit dealing 2%. 10% total. Recovery Attacks Floor Attack - Ooblar plants his hands into the ground and then pivots his body around them, attacking on both sides with his underside. 7%. Ledge Attack - Ooblar climbs up, then uppercuts with electricity in his fist. 9%. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Toast Toss - Ooblar spins around flamboyantly, then tosses the toast forward. It deals set knockback, and the toast bounces off of enemies when it hits them. The toast can then be picked up by either party, acting as an item. The toast is then slightly damaged, and deals lower set knockback if thrown again. If thrown a third time, its set knockback is even lower, and the toast then crumbles. A full-health toast deals 12%, a slightly damaged toast deals 8%, and a very damaged toast deals 4%. Side Special - Yokian Charge - Ooblar charges forward while spinning on his side. He can jump and change directions while doing this, and will stop after 4 seconds or when the button is pressed again. In addition, it is chargable. If charged for two and a half seconds, then Ooblar will cast an electric field around himself and rocket forwards at incredible speeds. In this case, he loses the jumping attack and has far worse turning, but has near-OHKO power. The uncharged slam attack deals 6%, and the jump attack deals 8%. When charged, the slam deals 34%. Up Special - Thruster Boost - Ooblar reveals thrusters hidden in his back and uses them to boost himself upwards. He boosts for two seconds, and his trajectory can be partially controlled, although his turning speed is poor. If he attacks an enemy by ramming into them, it deals 6%. If an enemy is below him when he starts the move, then they are meteor smashed for 13%. Down Special - Disappearing Blob - Ooblar’s goo seeps away and seemingly disappears. His body then falls to the ground and can roll around, controllable in doing so. As long as the button is held down, Ooblar will stay rolling. When the button is released, Ooblar gets back up and his goo reappears. Throughout the entire duration of the move, Ooblar has super armor and will not take any knockback. However, the move does no damage. In addition, after the move is ended, it may not be used for three times as long as the move lasted. The move automatically ends after 15 seconds. If it is held for the full 15 seconds, then it may not be used again for a full two minutes. Final Smash - Poultra - Ooblar summons Poultra, who slams onto the stage. Poultra then screeches loudly, which draws enemies towards it, and explodes in a huge Purple Flurp burst which pushes enemies away with incredible force, almost gauranteeing a KO. Despite this, the explosion only deals 8%. Animations Stage Entrance - Ooblar’s main body floats down from the sky, with his hat in his hand. Then, his goo pours down and fills up his shell. After this, he puts his hat on, clears his throat, and stretches his arms briefly, ready to fight. Up Taunt - Ooblar dramatically strikes a pose similar to what he does when he welcomes the toast. While doing this, he calls out “Goodbye!" Left Taunt - Ooblar spins around several times, then faces the screen and holds his head back while spreading his arms out and laughing heartily. Right Taunt - Ooblar faces the screen, then looks at his fists as he balls them, and then punches skywards while crackling with electricity and laughing happily. If he scored a KO in the past 5 seconds, he yells out "I am SO STRONG!" Down Taunt - Ooblar takes his hat off and brushes some dust off of it, then puts it back on and clears his throat. Idle 1 - Ooblar adjusts his hat, looking up at it. Idle 2 - Ooblar's eye stalks twist around each other, and then he unravels them. Palette Swaps Default - Ooblar has green goo, a purple coat, and his hands and mouth are bronze-colored. Red - Ooblar has yellow-orange goo, a red coat, and his hands and mouth are golden. Blue - Ooblar has white goo, a dark blue coat, and his hands and mouth are lavender. Green - Ooblar has dark green goo, a lime green coat, and his hands and mouth are white. Other 1 - Ooblar has pink goo, a white coat, and his hands and mouth are pink. Other 2 - Ooblar has purple goo, a white coat, and his hands and mouth are light pale green. Unlockable - King Goobot - Ooblar has light green goo, a golden coat with a new regal design, and his hands and mouth are golden. Also, his hat is changed to a golden and bejeweled crown. Gallery Goobotscreen.jpg|King Goobot alternate. Ooblar_in_Jimmy_Neutron_Pilot_by_cwf123.jpg|2D Ooblar, for Some Raisin. Category:The Gaming Family All-Whores Randallist Royale Category:All-Whores Fighters Category:All-Whores Fighters with Completed Movesets Category:Memes Category:Elliens Category:Policy Category:Poopersalinghams Category:Dat Page Category:Poop Rats